


The Modern Adonis

by GoingToHellBRB



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingToHellBRB/pseuds/GoingToHellBRB
Summary: This isn’t really a fic or a story as much as it is just me trying to vent out my feelings that I don’t really have anyone to comfortably express them to
Kudos: 2





	The Modern Adonis

No one is perfect.

We’re all flawed; we’re all human.

I think it’s when all of those flaws turn from inconveniences and oddities into endearing quirks that we finally go “is this what Love feels like?”

Of course you’re never going to find someone that’s always a delight to be around. We all have our limits.

But I believe that when you can feel your heart swell just at the sight of someone; when even if they’re sad or angry you’re still happy to see them; I think that’s what they call “Love”.

It’s not always romantic or sexual. Sometimes all you can call it is “Love”.

It shouldn’t be an embarrassing feeling. No feeling should be embarrassing. We can’t help what our hearts are drawn to.

Most of us Love our friends, our families, even people that we can’t honestly say we know personally. It shouldn’t be embarrassing.

“I Love you” shouldn’t have to be saved for special occasions or for romantic relationships.

But when you do find someone you’d like to open your heart to, someone you feel romantically for, “I Love you” should be said as often as it’s felt.

It’s not “Socially Acceptable” to say that though unless you’re certain the other person feels the same.

“It may inconvenience them” as I’ve been taught.

But how is it an inconvenience? To know that someone Loves you should be a relief.

I suppose it’s because “I Love you too” is the expected response.

I think though that if you really Love them, then no response is necessary.

“No matter how you feel toward me, I will Love you.”

I feel that this would be a decent mentality to have when opening that door.

You should only open the door and step back. If they’d like to join you then they can follow. If not, then at least they know that they’re welcome in your heart.


End file.
